


The Truth About The LACE

by Crowdaughter



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform, nudity!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdaughter/pseuds/Crowdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>really</i> happened  on the day when  AElfwine learned about the Laws and Customs of the Eldar...  Cartoon. Warnings: nudity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About The LACE

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_by Aislynn Crowdaughter_

 

It has been told to us of old that the knowledge about the Laws And Customs Of The Eldar (in short: the LACE) has been brought back to us by AElfwine, the great and brave mariner, the only mortal we know of who ever made the journey to the Undying Lands and came back alive to tell the tale. His account is all we know about the laws and customs of the Firstborn now(1).

 

However, recent discoveries have revealed new sources that give reason to believe that maybe, AElfwine's account should be taken with a grain of salt, as he might not have been privileged to see the full picture...

 

We have to caution our readers, though, as the evidence material contains nudity and somewhat explcit pictures. Please heed the warnings!

 

**How AElfwine learned about the LACE:**

 

**Part 1**

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

**Part 2**

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

**Part 3**

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

  


**\-- The End --**

  


Notes:

(1) AElfwine the mariner is a character Tolkien created in his Lost Tales; his story, and how he ended up in Aman and brought back the knowledge of everything we know about Elves is told in the History of Middle Earth (HoME), Vol. II, The Book of Lost Tales, London 1984, HarperCollins Publishers 2002, page 312 and following. The Laws and Customs of The Eldar, as published in HoME Vol. 10, "Morgoth's Ring", London 1993, HarperCollins Publishers 2002, Page 209 and following, are told in AElfwine's voice and start with "AElfwine's Preamble". So, it is _his_ account we hear when we read the LACE, not those of the Elves themselves.

 


End file.
